Ranks of the Los Angeles Police Department
Main article: Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) This is the comprehensive list and description for all of the police ranks within the Los Angeles Police Department and all known rank holders in the Major Crimes Universe. Senior Ranks Chief of Police The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer in the department. The Chief is generally selected from within the department and the appointee should have a college degree and at least 12 years of law enforcement experience. The Chief is appointed by the Mayor of Los Angeles and can serve a maximum of two five-year terms. File:ChiefThompson.png|Chief Edward Thompson retired in Season 6 of The Closer.|link=Edward Thompson File:ChiefDelk.png|Chief Thomas Delk replaced Chief Thompson in Season 6 of The Closer.|link=Tommy Delk File:COPPope.jpg|Chief William Pope originally replaced Chief Delk in Season 7 of The Closer on interim basis. Currently the Chief of Police during Major Crimes.|link=Will Pope Assistant Chief Assistant Chiefs of the department act as Directors of their respective offices. These offices are: * Office of Operations (OO) * Office of Special Operations (OSO) * Office of Administrative Services (OAS) ** Formerly Office of Support Services (OSS) * Office of Constitutional Policing & Policy (OCPP) ** Formerly Special Assistant for Constitutional Policing ** The Office of Constitutional Policing & Policy is headed by an Police Administrator III, which is a civilian rank that is comparable to the rank of Assistant Chief. Note that only the Office of Operations is featured in the Major Crimes Universe. In the real LAPD, usually the most tenured Assistant Chief of the department is assigned as the First Assistant Chief who acts as the Chief of Police in his or her absence. Currently the First Assistant Chief is Assistant Chief of Operations Michel Moore. * In the Major Crimes Universe, the Director of Operations is also considered the First Assistant Chief, standing in for the Chief of Police when he is absent. This could mean that in the Major Crimes Universe, there are no other Assistant Chiefs like there are in the real LAPD, or that the Director of Operations is chosen to be in that position because he already oversees most of the personnel of the department, and therefore is the most qualified to lead the department during the Chief's short absences. File:PopeSmall.jpg|Chief William Pope is the Director of Operations during The Closer.|link=Will Pope File:TaylorHead.jpg|Chief Russell Taylor is the Director of Operations during Major Crimes until .|link=Russell Taylor File:AsstChiefLeoMasonHead.png|Chief Leo Mason is the Director of Operations during Major Crimes from onward.|link=Leo Mason Deputy Chief Deputy Chiefs of the department act as bureau commanding officers. * In the Major Crimes Universe, some Deputy Chiefs also lead specialized divisions of the LAPD and some act as the assistant commanding officer of an office. These bureaus are: * Central Bureau * West Bureau * Valley Bureau * South Bureau * Transit Services Bureau * Detective Bureau * Special Operations Bureau ** In the real LAPD, this is known as the Counter-Terrorism and Special Operations Bureau. * Professional Standards Bureau * Information Technology Bureau * Administrative Services Bureau * Police Sciences and Training Bureau Deputy Chiefs are promoted from within the department ranks of Captain or Commander. Deputy Chief is also the first rank where a person from outside of the department can be hired, although this is very rare in the real LAPD. File:BrendaUnifrom.png|Chief Brenda Johnson is the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division during The Closer.|link=Brenda Leigh Johnson File:DeputyChiefDelk.png|Chief Thomas Delk was once the commanding officer of the Counter-Terrorism Division during The Closer.|link=Tommy Delk File:HowardHead.jpg|Chief Fritz Howard is the commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes from onward.|link=Fritz Howard File:DeputyChiefDavisHead.jpg|Chief Winnie Davis is the Assistant Director of Operations during Major Crimes.|link=Winnie Davis Commander Commanders act as assistant commanding officers at all of the departments bureaus and offices. Some Commanders also lead specialized divisions within the department. * In the Major Crimes Universe, office assistant commanding officers appear to hold the rank of Deputy Chief. Commanders are promoted from the rank of Captain. File:CmdrTaylor.png|Commander Russell Taylor was once the commanding officer of the Robbery-Homicide Division and later the Major Crimes Division's divisional liaison officer on The Closer.|link=Russell Taylor File:McGinnisHead.jpg|Commander Ann McGinnis is the assistant commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes.|link=Ann McGinnis File:CommanderLeoMasonHead.png|Commander Leo Mason was once the commanding officer of the Criminal Intelligence Division during Major Crimes, Season 5.|link=Leo Mason File:CmdrRaydor.jpg|Commander Sharon Raydor is the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes. She held this rank from onwards.|link=Sharon Raydor Captain Captains act as divisional commanding officers within the department. The rank of Captain is divided into three pay grades (I - III). Promotions between each pay grade level of Captain require only an interview, but at each pay grade level they assume a more complex and difficult level of responsibility within his or her assignment. * Captain I is usually the commanding officer of a geographical patrol division. * Captain II is usually the commanding officer of a specialized division. * Captain III is usually the commanding officer of a geographical area or specialized division. File:TaylorSuitHead.jpg|Captain Russell Taylor was once assigned to the Robbery-Homicide Division on The Closer.|link=Russell Taylor File:CaptainRaydor.jpg|Captain Sharon Raydor was once the commanding officer of the Force Investigation Division on The Closer. At the start of Major Crimes, she was transferred to lead the Major Crimes Division.|link=Sharon Raydor Lieutenant The rank of Lieutenant is divided into two pay grades (I - II). Promotions from Lieutenant I to Lieutenant II requires only an interview. *Lieutenant I is usually assigned as a watch commander or administrative lieutenant at a geographical area level. *Lieutenant II may assist detective division commanding officers or act as the officer-in-charge of various specialized sections throughout the department. Lieutenant II can also act as a leader at a crime scene and they can review and complete all reports from his/her subordinates for the approval of the commanding officer. File:ProvenzaHead.jpg|Lieutenant Louie Provenza is the assistant commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes.|link=Louie Provenza File:FlynnHead.jpg|Lieutenant Andy Flynn is assigned to the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes.|link=Andy Flynn File:TaoHead.jpg|Lieutenant Michael Tao is assigned to the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes.|link=Michael Tao File:LieutenantCooper.jpg|Lieutenant Chuck Cooper is the officer-in-charge of the Special Investigation Section (SIS) on Major Crimes.|link=Chuck Cooper Detectives The rank of Detective is assigned to police officers who take on a specific group of specialized investigative duties, including conducting narcotics investigations, performing surveillance and establishing and maintaining contact with informants; investigating gang related crimes; responding to and investigating scenes of crime such as homicide, theft, robbery, auto theft, illegal sex related activities, and crimes committed by juveniles. Detectives are considered specialists within the LAPD and they are normally considered to be separate from the uniformed chain-of-command. This means that the senior-most detective on the scene is permitted to take charge of an incident when it is necessary for investigative purposes, even if other higher-ranking officers are present. Traditionally, detectives are plain-clothes officers in the field who wear their uniforms only for ceremonial and certain other official occasions. Detective III Detective III is a supervisory detective position which is responsible for training and overseeing the activities of Detectives I, II, and Police Officers. The rank of Detective III is equivalent to the rank of Sergeant II. A Detective III is responsible for the above described duties in addition to serving as the leader in high profile cases of major robbery, fraud and homicide. A Detective III is usually the second-in-command of a specialized investigative section. Detective III also reviews reports prepared by his or her subordinates, informs the commanding officer of the status of investigations, trains and supervises newly assigned Detectives and civilian personnel, and performs related administrative duties. Detective II Detective II is the first supervisory detective position which is responsible for training and overseeing the activities of Detectives I and Police Officers. The rank of Detective II is equivalent to the rank of Sergeant I. File:SanchezHead.jpg|Julio Sanchez is a Detective II in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes.|link=Julio Sanchez File:Gabriel.jpg|David Gabriel is a Detective II in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer.|link=David Gabriel Detective I Detective I is the first detective rank available to officers if they pass their detectives exam and departmental interviews. File:Daniels.jpg|Detective Irene Daniels is assigned to the Major Crimes Division on the first four seasons of The Closer.|link=Irene Daniels File:DetectiveMikkiMendoza.jpeg|Detective Mikki Mendoza is assigned to the Special Investigation Section on The Closer.|link=Mikki Mendoza File:SykesHead.jpg|Detective Amy Sykes is assigned to the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes.|link=Amy Sykes File:DetectiveOderno.png|Detective Robert Oderno is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit on Major Crimes.|link=Robby Oderno File:DetStephanieDunn.png|Detective Stephanie Dunn is assigned to the Narcotics Division on Major Crimes, Season 4.|link=Stephanie Dunn File:WesNolan.png|Detective Wes Nolan is assigned to the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes from onward.|link=Wes Nolan File:CamilaPaige.jpg|Detective Camila Paige is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit on Major Crimes, Season 6.|link=Camila Paige Sergeants Sergeant II Sergeant II is a supervisory position with specialized and administrative assignments. A Sergeant II supervises a squad or detail of Police Officers and/or civilian employees. Sergeant II can act as the assistant watch commander during his/her tour of duty, but Sergeant II can also be assigned to specialized divisions to perform specific duties. Sergeant I Sergeant I supervises a squad or detail of Police Officers and/or civilian employees. The basic capacity of a Sergeant I is field supervision, but Sergeant I can also be assigned to specialized divisions to perform specific duties. File:Gabriel.jpg|David Gabriel was a Sergeant I in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer until he was laterally promoted to Detective II after passing his detectives exam in Season 5.|link=David Gabriel Police Officers Police Officer III+1 Certain Police Officer III's in special or hazard pay situations may be assigned as Police Officer III+1. These include, but are not limited to, traffic investigators, canine handlers, S.W.A.T. assistant squad leaders, and Senior Lead Officers who coordinate geographical areas. Police Officer III Police Officer III is the highest pay grade available to standard officers. A Police Officer may be assigned to a foot beat, a black and white patrol car, bicycle patrol, Mounted Unit, motorcycle, or a specialized unit such as S.W.A.T. or K-9 Unit. Police Officer III may also supervise probationary Police Officers (Police Officer I). Police Officer III may also serve as a Vice Investigator, Police Academy Instructor, Detective Trainee, Legislative Officer, News Media Coordinator, Range Officer, Recruitment Officer, Driver-Security Aide to the Chief, and the Mayor of L.A., Unusual Occurrence Planning Officer, or numerous other positions within the Police Department. Police Officer II Police Officer II is the standard officer rank after satisfactory completion of an 18-month probationary assignment. Officers must serve at least three years as a Police Officer II before eligibility to be promoted to Police Officer III. Police Officer I Police Officer I is a probationary rank until they complete the 18-month probationary assignment. Category:LAPD Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes